Love triangle
by aGirlWithNoName
Summary: what if  Yuri shibuya, the known hero of the story, was a girl...not a boy! find out! PLEASE R&R!
1. introduction

Hi! this is my very first fanfic of Kyou Kara Maou( God(?) save our king)

be easy on me! just an amatuer! thanks! Please R&R!!! many OC!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU...:(**

**SUMMARY: what if Yuri Shibuya, the known hero of this story turns out to be a girl not a boy?! OH GOD! and her girl name is Nisa Shibuya. The world is definitely going crazy!!! She's the new demon king...er..queen in the alternate universe. And her royal followers are hot guys!!?! GOD! she's in this place called PARADISE!! This is the start of her fun adventure. She'll meet disastrous battles, hot guys, depression and new 'friends'.  
**

**Conrad x Nisa x Wolfram**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION...**

NISA SHIBUYA is a 17 year old absent-minded girl. Many girls were absolutely jealous of her magnificent beauty and a very positive girl. She has a long black layered hair with brown highlights, and has beautiful black orbs. Guys really doesn't like her that much...she was...a nerd. So what if she's a nerd?! Anyways...she doesn't care anyway. She's a die-hard player of tennis, taekwondo and baseball. She goes to Shounan high with her college brother. She has few friends, even though many people wants to be her friend. Some girls and guys who hates her for no reason, bullies her.

---

" Nisa-chan! time for breakfast!" Mrs. Shibuya called her.

Nisa took a nice long bath, wore her uniform and jogged downstairs.

" Ohayo Okasan." Nisa sat infront of the dining table. Nisa ate her breakfast.

" So Nisa, what time are you going home later?" Mrs. Shibuya asked.

" 5:30pm... I have Baseball and Tennis training." She took a bite on her garlic bread and ate sushi.

" Where's Otousan?" Nisa asked.

" He went to a business trip with his boss and co-workers at Singapore. He will be back home this Friday." Her Okasan smiled and went to the kitchen.

..._**Knock Knock...**_

" Nisa! It's Tania!" a girl knocked on their door. Tachi, her onichan, opened the door for Nisa.

" Ohayo Tachi!" Tania smiled.

" Ohayo Tania." Tachi went to the table.

" It's Tania, Okasan. Ja!" Nisa went out with Tania.

" Ja Nisa! take care!" Okasan waved.

_'It's time...Her time has come, take care dear.'_ Mrs. Shibuya looked at the disappearing form of her precious daughter.

" I would never thought that it will happen like this, Tachi." Okasan said, frowning.

" Don't worry Okasan. She'll be a great ruler of the Demon kingdom. Conrad is there with her...I'm sure everything will be fine." Tachi placed a hand on his Okasan's shoulder.

" Hope so." She placed her hands on her chest.

'_ Hope so...Conrad will help my daughter run the kingdom. There's nothing to worry.'_ She thought.

---

" Have you heard?" Tania nudged Nisa.

" What? don't think so." Nisa said.

" Rumors said that there will be a hot transferee later. He's name is Souka." Tania squealed.

" here we go again. So is this guy really that so called 'hot'?" Nisa rolled her eyes.

" Don't know. Yes, girls who saw him and his a nerd at his past school. He's hot and SMART!" Tania squealed again.

" Yeah sure." Nisa went ahead. They walked to the gates of the school. Boys looked at them and began to whisper.

" I bet those guys think that you're kawai." Tania nudged her.

" shush." Nisa glared. Tania smiled. Girls greeted Nisa and Tania.

Then, group of girls blocked the way.

" Kawaaiiii! He's so cool!!" Girls squeaked. Nisa and Tania peeked and...

" OMG! Souka you're so damn hot!" Tania screamed. Nisa covered her ears.

Tania's voice was so squeaky that it made the girls look at them. Nisa sweat dropped at her noisy friend.

The guy made through his way...Nisa's eyes widened.

'_ Oh God! world war 3 starts now...3...2...1...'_ Nisa closed her eyes.

" Nisa! it's been a long time!" Souka waved. Tania's jaw dropped and looked at her friend as he went closer to them.

" you too." Nisa avoided eye-contact with him.

" Still mad?" he smiled. Girls listened to them attentively.

" Uh...Ja!" Nisa ran.

" Nisa! Chotto matte!" Tania screamed.

" Oi Nisa!!! Wait up!" Souka followed her...

Souka and Nisa are cousins. They always fight each second of their lives. When they were little, Souka always teases Nisa and fools her around like tripping, and physical counterattacks. UP to now, they still don't get along especially now that Souka is studying in Nisa's school.

---

**Nisa's POV:**

**Oh great! My most hate person in the world is here. Girls would surely love to listen to our 'great' childhood memoirs. **

**I went to the school's fountain infront of the library at the back of the school to clear up my mind. My peaceful reputation would be totally ruin. I'm going to be the laughing stock...Hell, Here I come.**

**End of POV...**

Nisa sat at the side of the fountain. She still has one more hour to spend before going to her first class. She was the only person there. She likes the peaceful running water, leaves rustle and birds chirping, She looked at the water...

The clean clear water showed her simple but magnificent pretty face. There was no signs of wrinkles, pimples, moles or anything that destroys the perfect face. Her black tantalizing eyes can capture the hearts of people with just one look at her black orbs.

As she stares at the water...the water suddenly turned into a whirlpool...

" What the!?" she was sucked in...leaving her bag.

**...The adventure begins right now...**

* * *

**Short Review of Chapter TWO:**

**she heard horses galloping, she followed that noise. As she nears to the noise, she heard people shouts and odd language. a different language. Then, a ninja jumped at the back, tied her and held a knife and the blade was pointed at her neck...**

Presenting my new characters!! well...hope you like that...please review...If I get numerous of reviews I'll post my 2nd chappie. Please Review! thanks:) **  
**


	2. a freaking dream or a crazy reality?

I'm back! thanks for those who reviewed! please support my story...i need your ideas and suggestions. Thanks again! muahhugs!

**animegirl2961- here's 2nd chappie! thanks for the review **

**i love arthrun- here's your wish...thanks for the review! **

**ElementalFoxGoddess- any reviews will do...flames or not flames!:) thanks for the review**

**Simbelmyne- hehe...sorry i don't know...anyways...thanks for the review:)**

**Okaix- yes, your DEAR WOLFRAM is here...but I'm planning on putting him on the 3rd chappie:) so wait up! thanks for the review! hugs  
**

**Thanks for the reviews!! 2nd chappie is here.:)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: IS THIS A FREAKING DREAM OR A CRAZY REALITY?**

---

Nisa woke up... She looked around. She was in a forest.

'_ Hey...where's the fountain I was sitting at?'_ She thought.

She stood up, dusted her skirt, and fixed her blouse. She saw trees with blue weird things hanging that looks like an apple, pale white orbs attached to each other that looks like grapes and different kinds. A blue weird ornament fell on top of her head.

" Itaii! what fell on top of me?!" She scratched her head. She saw the fallen blue ornament and picked it up. She examined it.

" What's this?" she asked herself. She placed it inside her pocket. She walked around and tried to find a open passageway. on her way, she heard horses galloping, she followed the noise.

'_ The school has horses now? that is plain weird.'_ She thought. Then, she heard people screaming and speaking a weird language.

'_ Maybe the school is having a play outside...I might ruin the set-up. But...where are the cameras?' _She asked.

She was full of questions...Then, a ninja jumped at the back, tied her and held a knife...the blade was pointed at her neck.

Nisa was surprised.

" Am I part of this kind of play?" she asked. as she struggled. The ninja neared the knife at her throat, she felt the blade scratching her flesh.

"( Blah! different language that a person could not understand!)" he said.

" what?! I can't understand you! speak in Japanese!"she said. the blade pushed to her throat. good thing, there was no blood spilling...yet.

She was really getting irritated. She kicked him pretty hard at his lower middle section. It made the ninja cried in pain. Then, she found a thick branch lying on the ground. She took it and hit him on the head.

" That's for messing with a girl!" she placed her hands on her hips. She heard horses galloping towards her, ran and hid behind the thick bushes. She saw people wearing odd uniforms and riding horses. Some of them were speaking another language. She saw a guy wearing a military suit. He was really handsome.

'_ I'll ask those guys.'_ She stood up and suddenly tripped.

" Itaii!" she clutched her arm. Before she knew it, horses were left hidden behind the bushes. Her arm reddened, because of her klutziness. She began to walked out of the forest.

" Hey...this is not the school? maybe...today's odd day free day!...or...the school build up a theme park! it looks so real! demo...where are the booths and the rides?" She asked herself.

again, she was full of questions. She needed someone to answer her...obviously. Horsemen began to surround her. One guy has big biceps that looked like he went to a lot of physical fitness...or...he's a soccer player. The guy went near her...Nisa can't help but blush.

" Where am I? who are you? this theme park looks so real! what's your school?" she asked.

" (another talking session of enigmatic language.)" he said.

" Nani? I can't understand what you're talking about. speak in Japanese, we are here in Japan. so speak your natural language, you big guy." she said. The guy just...smirked. she can't understand his expression and his unusual language.

" Is this some kind of play that I didn't get to practiced? you know, I'm not doing a very good job." she looked around. Her back was facing the guy. He placed his hands on her head...then, she collapsed.

---

After a deep slumber...she woke up and she was lying on the bed.

' _Am I at the clinic? this looks like one. And...why do I feel that I'm out of place.'_ She thought. She groaned and sat up. She looked around. There was a fireplace, a wooden table and two wooden chairs.

'_ The clinic has a fireplace? now, that seems weird. Where are the nurses and doctors?'_ She asked herself again...

The door budged in...

" Your highness!!!!!" a guy with long silver hair hugged Nisa.

" Hi...pardon me, who are you?" Nisa patted him at the back...sweat dropping. The guy backed out and knelt in front of her.

" please...don't kneel. It makes me like I'm authority." she smiled warmly. The guy still knelt.

" Pardon me for my rudeness, your highness. I'm Gunter Von Christ. I'm going to help you run the country, my Lord." he smiled.

" ohh...Hello Gunter-sama." she bowed her head.

" wait...did you just call me..._Lord?_" She asked. Then, the door opened... revealing the guy she saw awhile ago. He went beside Gunter and knelt.

" Please...don't kneel." She smiled and stood up.

" why are you calling me your highness? is this some kind of play? oh I get it!! I'm in the show 'you're fooled'!" Nisa smiled.

" Demo...where are the cameras?" she looked around. The 2 men were confused.

" This is no play your highness. you are our next demon king." Gunter said.

" demon king? are you serious that this is no play? I'm only 17...can't be...I'm going home...I'm kinda sick of plays and theme parks." she said.

---

" But your highness., This isn't the world you call Earth." Gunter said.

" Gunter...I appreciate your...WAIT! I'm not where I'm not supposed to be?!" her eyes widened.

" I bet...cameras are surrounded outside.. and people will jump and surprise me...I should practice my surprise face!" She made funny faces that made Gunter and the brown haired guy laugh. After a few minutes, she sighed.

" I'm ready." She stepped out.

As she steps out...no surprise was done. No people jumping and saying 'surprise'

" Where is this place?" she asked.

" This is Christ territory. This is where Gunter's family rules." the brown haired guy said.

" You mean this isn't Japan?" She asked.

" No your majesty, you are at our universe." he smiled. She sighed.

" So much for surprises...but, why do you speak Japanese so fluently?" she asked.

" We do not speak the language you're speaking your, your majesty. We are using our own language here." He said. His warm smile made Nisa blushed.

" Oh I get it! maybe that big guy did something to me that I could suddenly understand your language!" she smiled. He just smiled back.

" tell me...who are you? cause you look so familiar to me...I think I saw you already." She said. Examining him...

" I'm Conrart Weller. I'm here to protect you with all my life and stay faithful to you." He knelt. She suddenly blushed.

'_ Am I blushing? stop it!'_ She thought.

" Oh...well...my life is not in danger, Conrad-sama." She smiled.

" Conrad?" he asked.

" Well... It's difficult to pronounce your name...so can I call you Conrad?" She smiled.

" anything that makes you feel comfortable." he smiled.

" Conrad, I'm so confused. Why do you keep on calling me..._Highness, Majesty, Lord?"_ She walked around him. Examining him again. He chuckled.

" You're our next Demon King." he smiled. She stopped and sighed.

" Fine I accept the invite...but, sorry to break you...I'm a girl." She smiled. The guards and Gunter's eyes widened. Conrad just smiled.

" Our next Demon king...er...queen is here!" The guards applaud.

" Is that ok?" she asked Gunter.

" Yes your highness." He smiled and hugged her.

" stop Gunter...your crushing my...air supply." she said as she turns purple.

" Gunter...choking is not very nice. Your blocking the air supply of our next ruler." Conrad patted Gunter's back. Gunter broke the hug and started to shake the almost unconscious girl.

" Your highness! I'm very sorry!" Gunter pleaded.

" No...It's alright." She said.

" Your so merciful..." Gunter's eyes sparkled. Nisa looked at Conrad.

" Conrad...could I ask a favor?" she asked. knowing that she is the only girl here.

" Anything your highness." He smiled

'_ he's so full of smiles...'_ She thought.

" Please call me Nisa. The words ' highness and majesty' is too majestic for me. I'd rather stick with my name." She said. Conrad smiled again.

" Sure..._Nisa."_ He mounted on his horse.

" Let's go, your highness. We need to bring you home to your kingdom." Gunter mounted on his own horse.

" Really? I have my own kingdom?! sugoi! demo...where will I ride?" She asked. Conrad reached out a hand to her. Nisa looked at his hand and looked at him.

" You can ride with me, Nisa." He said. Nisa smiled and accepted it gracefully. Then, they started on their journey. The sun's rays were directly hitting them.

" Put this on, Nisa...It will protect you from the sun's heat rays." Conrad handed her a black cloak with a hood.

" Arigatou." She wore it. Gunter, Conrad and the other horsemen wore a cloak. She was not the only one.

---

They crossed long deserts, stopped by villages...

Then, she took off the cloak because there was no more heat and it was starting to get dark. A cute boy stopped in front of them holding a basket of odd colored ornaments.

" What are those?" she asked Conrad.

" Here are fruits for you, your highness." The boy handed a basket full of fruits.

" Those are fruits?! it has a different color in our universe!" She took a white orb which was called 'white grapes'.

" The color looks pale." She examined it and was about to eat it when Conrad snatched it from her.

" C-Conrad..." she was surprised.

" Those fruits are poisoned. Are you trying to poison the young queen?" Gunter suddenly spoke.

" Gunter...Conrad...what's happening?" she asked.

" Gomene, those heartless people took my parents and killed them... They said if I want to live...I need to kill the next demon king." he cried. Nisa felt pity and mounted down carefully. The boy stepped backward. Then, the demon horsemen surrounded them...

" hey guys...It's just a small boy...don't be harsh on him." She stepped towards the boy. She knelt down.

" what's your name?" she asked. The boy didn't answer...he pulled out a knife...and stabbed Nisa at the shoulder. Conrad and Gunter went to Nisa's aid.

" get the human and throw him to death penalty." Gunter said. Nisa winced in pain... She was shocked at what Gunter said. The demon horsemen captured the boy.

" Chotto matte! you can't kill this innocent boy..." Nisa said.

" But your highness...he was trying to kill you." Gunter looked at her wound.

" I know...but, he's still young. You just misunderstood him. He needs some proper lesson...not throwing him to death penalty! that's totally ruthless!" She said. Conrad was surprised at what she said. He just smiled.

'_ Just as I thought so...she's not like the other rulers here.'_ He thought. He understood her situation.

The boy started to cry. She looked at him with merciful eyes.

" You know...I'm never like this in my world. But now, I'm changing." She said to the boy.

" But...I stabbed you... Why aren't you mad?" he cried. She smiled.

" I'm not like that...anymore. I want...to adopt you. since you don't have parents. I'll be your okasan." She said. She wanted to help the poor young child.

Gunter and the horsemen were pretty shocked. The kid looked at her...and stopped crying. She wiped his tears with her handkerchief.

" I'm Nisa...what's your name?" she asked.

" Kai." He said. Nisa smiled. She turned to Conrad.

" Conrad...I want to be this child to be my foster son...he has no parents.I want teach him some valuable lessons in life. So I'm in charge to take care of him." she said. Conrad looked at her and smiled.

" Alright your highness." He smiled. Gunter was shocked. Then, suddenly smiled.

" Come on, Kai. trust me...I'm no harm to you." She reached out a hand. The horsemen let go of the child. Kai ran to her...and hugged her.

" Arigatou..._Okasan."_ He said. She blushed.

" Let's go...We need to travel." She said. Kai smiled and nodded. They mounted on the horse. Kai was with Nisa and Conrad. Kai was so lucky. Very lucky. Gunter smiled at the sudden movement of his queen.

He was very proud of her...

She realized that she wasn't like that back at her hometown. Something or someone is changing her entire attitude. She wants to create peace...

" Ne, Conrad...who are the enemies of the demon tribe?" Nisa asked.

" the humans..." He said.

" Humans? demo...we're all humans in this world." she said.

" ...we have different perspective..." he said...he was frowning actually.

'_ I guess that's the main problem of the world...different aspects...'_ She thought.

" Well...I want that to change! I want the humans and the demon tribe to get along. Cause...We're all humans here and there are no differences between us all..." She said.

" And, We have only one God, one creator...There's no difference." She said.

"well...your highness...that was some kind of speech. I've never heard it...even in the past rulers." He said.

" Because...in my own ways, I want the world to have peace and cooperation." She smiled and looked at the boy who was sleeping on her.

Their journey was quite long...So, they needed to stop by the Kingdom of Karbelnikoff. The people there welcomed the queen and her guardians.

" This place is so colossal!!!" She twirled around. Her mini skirt followed the twirl. Then, the king suddenly appeared to them. Conrad and the others knelt. Only, Nisa was standing.

" Hi." She waved.

" Demon king...I'm very delighted to meet you at last." The king knelt down before her.

" Uhm..excuse me...it's queen." she said. The king looked at her...

" pardon me, your highness." he said.

" it's alright. No need to kneel." She said. The king stood up.

" Oh yeah...this is my _foster_ son...He's name is Kai." She smiled and showed Kai. Kai smiled.

" you have a son? who's the father?" he asked.

" uhmm...No one. I just adopted him." she smiled.

" What a pitiful queen." He smiled.

" King anfel...dinner is served." a servant said.

" Ah yes... please stay here until you want...we'll prepare the suites, your highness. You too, Lord Gunter and Lord Weller." King Anfel said and left.

" Kai, are you hungry?" Nisa asked.

" Haii..._Okasan._" he smiled. She blushed again.

'_ I'm not used to this callings...'_ She sweat dropped.

" Your highness! you're so kind!" Gunter hugged Nisa without any reason.

" ahh...arigatou Gunter." She smiled. Gunter and Conrad went to guard Nisa and her son. The servants led them to their suites.

" Conrad...arigatou for understanding my situation." She smiled.

" No problem...your highness." He smiled.

" At the crack of dawn we will travel to the demon kingdom." Gunter said.

" How long is this journey to the demon kingdom?" She asked.

" in 2 hours." Conrad said.

" ohh..." She said. Kai pulled Conrad's arm.

" what is it, Kai?" he smiled.

" Lord Weller...arigatou." He said. Conrad knelt and patted his head.

" No problem, Kai." Conrad smiled. Conrad and Gunter left Nisa's suite. Kai looked at Nisa.

" Okasan, arigatou for being my temporary mother." He said.

" Kai...I'll do anything for you to be good. You're still young to be killing and using dangerous objects. how old are you anyway?" She asked.

" 76." He said. Her mouth dropped.

" n-nani?! you're older than me?!" she was pretty shocked. A knock was heard...

" Dinner is served, your highness." Gunter smiled. He clinged to her.

" tell me Gunter...this kid is older than me!!!!" Nisa said...

" how old are you, Kai?" Gunter smiled.

" 76." he smiled. Gunter chuckled.

" in your world...the 76 is equivalent to age 9-10." Gunter said. Nisa fell animatedly.

'_ This world is full of surprises!!!'_ She sweat dropped.

" Good thing." She wiped her sweat. Kai tugged Nisa's sleeves.

" Yeah, Kai?" she knelt down.

" Let's eat..." He tugged her. She smiled, Gunter followed them.

---

They walked to the dinner hall...when...

" You'll be eating with King Anfel, your highness and Kai." Conrad suddenly appeared. Nisa and Kai got startled.

" C-Conrad! you startled me!" she laughed nervously. Kai looked at him...er...them.

Examining them.

" I'm sorry, your highness. Let's go." He smiled and went ahead. Kai smiled.

'_ I can't believe that I'm now the son of the demon queen. I should be grateful that she spared my life. she's a good person.'_ Kai thought...they went to the dinner hall.

* * *

This is my 2nd chappie...sorry for the long wait. And sorry if this chappie sucks...anyway...Please review! LavShoo all! 

**animegirl2961**

**i love arthrun**

**ElementalFoxGoddess**

**Simbelmyne**

**Okaix...**

**Thanks for the review!:)**


	3. Meet the people of Demon Tribe 1

3rd Chappie is here! thanks for those who reviewed! I promise that I will finish this story and improve on my errors:)

**Kai- The ninja tribe forced him to kill the new demon queen in exchange for his life...He's 76. He tried to kill Nisa unfortunately, he was caught red-handed by Conrad. Nisa spared his life and adopted him as her own son.**

**Tania- Nisa's American best friend. She likes hot guys. She will also be sucked in the whirlpool with Nisa and will meet the demon tribesmen. She's going to be the rival of Nisa in the later chapters.**

**Souka- Nisa's irritating, American rich, hot cousin. He likes torturing Nisa and embarrassing her. He's the coolest guy in school and the most bad boy...he doesn't show his kind side to his love ones...especially to his mother.  
**

* * *

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Harukichi-chan- Hey Pat! thanks for the review! hehe... see you in school!:)**

**WolfoloverXD- thank you for liking my story! your dear wolfram is here...:) so please enjoy and please review**

**okaix- yup...but i was thinking of making her a 'guy maou' I still don't know...please give me your ideas! thanks for the review!**

**Mitsuki Takashi- thanks! well...I still don't know how many chapters I'm gonna write...it depends. for the P.S part:**

**I'm not offended...hehe... No one's perfect:) I'm just amatuer...:) it's part of life! thanks for the review and the comment!:) I'll improve on my grammatical errors.  
**

**Please_ READ AND REVIEW_! thanks! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: MEET THE PEOPLE OF THE DEMON TRIBE part 1  
**

**_...The next day..._**

It was 5 in the morning...The palace guards were scattered around the kingdom...including the demon tribe.

" we still need to keep an eye on that boy..." Gunter said.

" Gunter...I'm sure the boy is harmless now...And, I'm very sure that he's good." Conrad said.

" Demo, he's a human...You know that humans are heartless...Even children...They are born to hate us." Gunter said.

" Don't worry...the queen will change him." Conrad smiled.

" hope so." Gunter smiled.

---

..._**knock knock...**_

Kai woke up, crawled down the bed and went to the door. He opened the door...it revealed Conrad.

" Ohayo Kai." Conrad smiled. Kai rubbed his eyes cutely.

" Ohayo Conrad...Okasan is still sleeping." Kai said.

" ohh...Kai, please wake her up...we'll be leaving in 30 minutes." Conrad bent down and patted his head. Kai nodded. Before closing the door, he took a last glance on Nisa and closed it.

Kai walked to the bed and woke Nisa.

She groaned...

" two more minutes, Okasan." she groaned. Kai looked at her and shook her.

" Okasan...we're going now." He smiled. Nisa opened her eyes and rubbed it.

" Alright. Kai..." she smiled and walked to the bathroom. She took a nice hot spring bath until...

" AHHH!!!!" she was sucked into a whirlpool

---

_**...House...**_

" Honey...are you alright? Nisa?" Miko woke the unconscious girl in the tub. Nisa woke up and suddenly coughed.

" Okasan! where am I?" she asked.

" You're at home, Nisa. Souka brought you home...He saw you unconscious lying on the water." Miko smiled.

" And why am I in the tub?" Nisa asked. Miko chuckled at her daughter.

" You took a bath! you're so forgetful nowadays. are you sick?" Miko placed her hand on her forehead.

" Iye, Okasan...I'm fine.I need to change now." She said.

" Alright. Souka's here. He's worried about you. You're unconscious for 2days." Miko said.

" Nani!?!? that's too long!!! I need to talk to him." She said.

" Alright. hurry up..okay?" Miko smiled.

" HAIII!" Nisa smiled. Miko went out of her room...and, she leaned on the wall.

'_ I know that she traveled at the alternate universe. She probably met Conrad...'_ Miko smiled at the thought. She went down and served the needs of her nephew.

---

'_ I guess the demon thing and the alternate world is just a dream...man, that sucks.'_ She wrapped a towel around her wet body and went to her revolving closet made by her father.

" Otousan made a really good job with this closet. Arigatou." she smiled and looked for clothes to wear.

'_ Maybe a simple clothing would do...'_ She pulled out a black satin blouse and black capri pants. She dried her hair with a blower and went downstairs to eat.

---

" I guess I'll be going now, aunt Miko." Souka said as he saw Nisa coming down. He doesn't want to fight with her now...He's worried and tired of fighting with her. Nisa saw the retreating back of Souka going towards the door...She followed him.

" Chotto matte, Souka." Nisa stopped him.

" what? are you going to say thank you or just scold at me for no reason?" He rolled his eyes and went out of the door. Miko suddenly approached the 2 cousins.

" Souka-chan...could you give this to Chia. Tell her to visit me often." Miko handed him a box.

" What's this?" he asked.

" strawberry-blueberry cheesecake. she loves this cake. its homemade." Miko smiled and closed the front door.

" Arigatou, aunt. I will surely deliver this to her. I'm sure she'll like this." He smiled and started walking. Nisa still followed him...

---

" Why do you keep on following me?" he turned his face to Nisa.

" Look. Gomenasai that I kept on screaming and ignoring you all these years. you were being mean to me and making me cry. You make me feel bad. so bad." she said, her eyes averted his stares.

" It's because you're the only cousin who I'm close to. And, you're very nice and cute." he admitted...Even though, he doesn't like showing his feelings towards people he cares. It will ruin his cool reputation.

" I thought you hated me!" she said. Souka smiled and hugged her.

" I don't hate you, baka. I told you you're my closest cousin in the whole family. You're the most merciful and stupidest cousin I have." He said.

" baka." she punched him.

" I'm not used to your kind side...I like the the mean, merciless Souka." she smirked.

" truce?" she reached out her pinky finger. He winced and smirked.

" Whatever..." he reached out his pinky finger and made peace to each other. Then, he walked away from her.

Nisa smiled and ran to him.

" I want to see Aunt Chia. Can I go with you?" she smiled.

" Sure... Just don't be a klutz. I don't want to be seen hanging around a klutz." He ran...carrying the box of cake.

"Uggghhh! I'm not a klutz!!!" she chased him.

On the way to the house of Souka, he met with his old buddies, he introduced them to Nisa, Nisa...being the klutz...stumble on unseen rocks.

" I told you...don't act like a klutz..." He smirked.

" Shut up...I'm not a klutz. Maybe...my day is just unlucky." she said.

" yeah...right." He rolled his eyes and went to the doorstep.

---

**Takateo Residence 1102...**

**_knock knock..._**

The maid opened the door. Nisa and Souka went inside. Chia suddenly appeared from the living room.

" Good afternoon, Nisa! It's a pleasure to see you!" Chia, Souka's okasan, smiled.

" Nice to see you too, auntie.So when did you arrived?" Nisa smiled as well.

" since last month... And, I have many souvenirs for you, Tachi and Miko...wait right here...and Souka ( turns to Souka) Murata is at the living room." She kissed Nisa's forehead and went upstairs.

" your okasan is still in high spirits..." Nisa smiled.

" I know...she's always like that." He said. and went to the living room to meet with his childhood best friend.

'_ Murata? I heard heard that name before...hmmm.'_

Nisa followed him in the living room.

" Yo Souka! since when did you arrived?" Murata smiled as he got a high five from his best friend.

" Since last month, I have so many things to tell you. And, Oh yeah...this is my cousin, Anisa Mizuki Shibuya." Souka said.

'_ I finally meet her at last...'_ Murata thought.

" Hi Anisa...I'm Murata Ken." He reached out a hand...

" Nice meeting you, Ken-san." she smiled and accepted the hand and shook it.

'_ This aura...seems familiar.'_ Nisa looked at him...studying him. The 2 of them were studying each other...(A/N: weird...hehe)

" ok?...I'll just bring this up to Okasan." Souka sweatdropped and left. The 2 unnoticed that they were still holding each other's hand.

As soon as they realized, they quickly let go and looked away...hiding the red tint printed on their faces. Nisa decided to sit down while Murata was still looking far away. Silence engulfed them...

" I don't know how you're going to run the kingdom...you need some help with your mentor." Murata said...as he drank his tea.

" Excuse me? run the what?" she was confused...

"ahem...never mind." Murata cleared his throat.

" Please Ken-san...I need to know." She said.

'_ Run the country? I don't get it... I need the full explanation.'_ She thought.

" fine." he put down his cup of tea...and cleared his throat once again.

" so?" she waited patiently.

" YOU are...the next Demon ruler." he smiled.

'_ It wasn't a dream?! then...its real. All the Demon thingy. ITS ALL TRUE! who's this guy?'_ She thought.

" what are you talking about? Demon ruler? huh?" she denied.

" I know that you experienced going to the alternate world...Am I correct?" he asked.

" what do you mean? this is the only world I know. Yep, Earth is the only world." she lied.

'_ How did he now? is he some kind of fortune teller?!'_ She thought.

" heh...come on...I know your hiding it. spit it." he said.

'_ Fine! But only to him...'_ She sighed.

" Fine. I did experienced going to an alternate world...entering a whirlpool on the fountain of a school." She said.

" Ohh..." he smiled and drank his tea again.

" How did you know? who are you? "she asked. He put down the cup and stood up.

" My profile doesn't matter...Rule the kingdom and the lands wisely. Don't do the same mistakes as the past rulers did. All of them are imprudent." he said.

" Imprudent?! that can't be...but, I'm only 17...I can't rule the kingdom at this age." She stood up.

" That's why you have royal mentors and royal servants to help you run...and even though you're only 17...you're the chosen one." he knelt in front of her.

" why all of you kept on kneeling? I don't look majestic to any one of you." she said.

Then, Souka and Mrs. Takateo suddenly appeared.

" Are you proposing to her, Murata?" Souka's eyes widened. Murata and Nisa looked at the 2 shock people.

" he's not proposing, you baka! he's...uhm...TYING HIS SHOELACES. yeah, shoelaces." Nisa said...well,uhm...yeah, said.

" And I thought my niece is going to have a boyfriend. Too bad. Your Okasan would be so proud of you!" Chia's eyes sparkled.

Murata, Souka and Nisa sweatdropped.

" Okasan, Murata looks for a girl who is pretty, smart...or in short perfect." Souka said...trying to tease Nisa.

" Nisa is pretty and smart! look closely." Chia smiled. Souka laughed.

" And I thought you're not going to tease me!" Nisa said.

" haha...whatever." Souka smirked.

" Hmph! I need to go now, Aunt Chia, Nice meeting you, Ken-san...Ja ne!" She smiled and went out. Ignoring her stupid cousin.

---

Nisa walked around the corners of Tokyo...passing by bookstores and coffee shops.

'_ If it wasn't a dream...How are they? how's Kai?'_ She thought. She went to shop for things...uhm...clothes.

While picking a swim wear in one of the shops, her phone suddenly rang.

" Moshi-moshi?" She answered.

" Are you alright, Nisa? you've been unconscious for 2 days..." Tania asked.

" I'm fine, Tania...Don't worry." Nisa said as she looks at swim wears.

" Good! Soya is going to have a senior swimming party. Bring your swim wear." Tania squealed. Nisa almost got deaf...

" no need to squeal. So where will be held?" she asked.

" At her house. I'm going to pick you up later...4pm...where are you anyway?" Tania asked.

" I'm shopping." She chose a pink swim suit and went to the dressing room.

" Cool! Buy a swim wear!" Tania said.

" Demo, the swim wears here are expensive" she said while trying out the pink swim wear.

" Where are you buying anyway?" Tania asked.

" Best swimwear 2007 bikinis." she said.

" Cool! of course...the swim wear there is very expensive! how much money did you brought, anyway?" Tania asked.

" 700 yen." she said.

" ohh...I'll come over there!" Tania put down the phone.

" chotto...This will be a long day." She told herself.

After a few minutes, Tania arrived and helped Nisa pick a swim wear. Nisa disapproves on showy swim wears...

" come on, Tania! This is too showy!" Nisa whined.

" Demo, it looks good on you." Tania said. Nisa wore a _Pursuit So chic _swimwear...

" twirl..." Tania said. Nisa did what Tania demanded...She twirled.

" see! it looks definitely good on you!!" Tania said.

" It's too showy!! I'll pick another one!" she dressed up...

It took them 2 hours to choose a swim wear...

" I give up..." Nisa sat on a folding chair inside the dressing room.

" 1 more hour to go! we don't have time to give up, Nisa! let's go!" Tania said.

" I'm tired!" she whined.

" Soya and the others want to see you there! Even the senior hot guys WANTS to see you there." Tania said as she picks swim wear for Nisa to use.

She wore many kinds of swim wear...

Nisa like one swim wear...but, it was showy.

" OMG! You look so hot!! I want this!!" Tania said. Nisa was wearing a _B. Minnie Mouse _swim wear...

" I give up...I want this one." Nisa looked at her body.

" Do they have a _malong _to cover the lower part?" Nisa asked.

" I'll ask." Tania went to the counter and asked.

'_ this is beautiful...'_ She thought. She admired her body. Then, Tania came back.

" They have one...a _black malong_ for the lower part and a translucent sheer for the upper part." Tania said.

" Alright...I'll buy this..how much is this? ( she looks at the tag price) 500 yen..." She said.

" Dress up! and we'll purchase this monster" Tania said. Nisa closed the door and changed into her pants and blouse.

After she changed, they purchased the clothes. And went to Tania's car.

" Soya is going to be thrilled to see you! She missed you" Tania smiled.

" Yeah, it's been a long time...we don't talk to each other anymore." Nisa sighed.

" Boys will surely look at us! you have a 'coke' body and I have a beautiful complexion and face! We're unbeatable." Tania bragged. Nisa laughed nervously.

'_ She's so weird...hehe'_ She thought. It took them 30 minutes to arrive at Soya's mansion because of a heavy traffic...

" Darn! move!!" Tania hit the stirring wheel. Nisa sweat dropped at her hot-tempered best friend. Then, it moved...continuously

" good." Tania smiled. Then, they arrived in front of a noisy mansion...

Rock music can be heard outside the mansion.

A red-headed beauty ran to their car and pulled Nisa out.

" you're here!!! It's been a long time!!" Soya smiled and hugged Nisa.

" yeah, Soya! how are you?" Nisa asked.

" I'm fine! let's go inside! and change in your swim suits!!" Soya smiled and led Nisa and Tania inside the noisy mansion.

Some of the people were swimming, dancing with the music, singing, eating, kissing on the couch(?!?!) and doing other stuffs.

" do you even allow PDA here?" Tania asked.

" Of course, this is a party after all... AND, no parents!" Soya smiled.

'_ These people are aggressive!! eww..._' Nisa looked disgusted at some people kissing.

" you guys, there is the changing room. you go change there. I'll be right back." Soya waved.

" Chotto!" Nisa said.

" no time to waste! let's go change!" Tania smiled and pulled Nisa to the changing room.

---

Nisa and Tania changed inside the cubicles of the changing room.

After a few minutes...

Tania went out of the cubicle, carrying a plastic bag. She was wearing a _B. Chanel_ swim wear and green havaianas flip flops.

" I look pretty!" Tania smirked.

Then, Nisa went out...wearing the swim wear she bought awhile ago. She was also wearing a black_ malong_ and white translucent to cover the upper and lower part. She wore pink havaianas.

" Very pretty!" Soya suddenly appeared.

" Arigatou Soya..." Tania smiled seductively.

" stop it." Nisa blushed. Soya pulled Nisa and Tania out.

They walked out of the changing room, all guys stared at them.

some guys were whistling at them...

" they look so hot." some guys murmured.

" is this how seniors act?" Nisa asked.

" Yeah...so, get used to it." Soya smiled. Then, they went to a vacant table and placed their things there.

They took off their _malongs_ and sheers and jumped on the water.

Nisa doesn't want to swim because she was shy of her suit.

" come on, Nisa! the water is great!" Tania smiled.

" I'll swim...( Soya pushes Nisa to the water) ahhh!!!" Nisa fell on the water.

" Need to do it...Nisa!" Soya smiled. Nisa went far away from the people...she went to a vacant side of the pool and relaxed...

Then...

...A whirlpool formed in front of her...

She went near to it...and, she was sucked in.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Part 2 is next... **PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks to those who reviewed! Lavshoo all!:)**

**_  
_**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**I can't update this week...because of our Jazz chant in school...like this and like that...and I go home around 7-8pm...**

**I'm very sorry! I'll update this story maybe next week...or this weekend. It depends... sorry! **

**Gooodddd!! Being a graduate student is hard...anyways...I'll update my story promise...**

* * *

* * *


	5. Meet the people of Demon Tribe 2

PART 2 is here...PLEASE REVIEW!!! thanks!

**WolfoloverXD- Wolfram's here...so wait up!:) thanks for the review!**

**Okaix- Maybe a man...would do, you know the hot maou!! But that is kinda hard...While writing this chapter...I kept on laughing and laughing! Just find out! Thanks for the review! Oh yeah! How about the transformation!? the hot maou guy is going to where a skirt!!! how?!!:))  
**

**Mitsuki Takashi- thank you! thank you! here's the 3.1:) see yah! thanks for the review!!!**

**KamichamaKarinLover25- thanks for the review! **

**Please read and review the story of H.okada...**

**the story is:**

**" Nine " **

**please read and review!!!:) **

**thank you very much! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3.1- MEET THE PEOPLE OF DEMON TRIBE 2**

---

Nisa was floating on the water...wearing her swim wear...(A/N: hehe...swim wear...)

" This is so unfair!!! I need some clothes..." She told herself. She swam to the shore...

She was in some kind of kingdom.

She sat on the soft sand and looked at the sun...

" I need some clothes!!" She said. Then, a little girl neared her.

" Daijobu?" She asked.

" I'm fine..." Nisa smiled. The little girl helped her...

" Arigatou...little girl." Nisa smiled and dusted the sand.

" Your welcome..." she smiled. (A/N: They keep on smiling...haha)

" Do you want to borrow some clothes? I heard you whining about you having no clothes...demo, you have underwear.." The little girl looked at her.

" Yeah...it's called swim suit... we use this to swim..." Nisa said.

" Ohhh...I'll be back.." The little girl said...She ran to her house which is near the ocean where she found Nisa.

'_ I need to find Conrad and the others...' _She thought. She looked around...

Not far from the ocean, was the town and some houses. People were wearing old-fashioned clothes.

'_ Where is this place? I forgot to ask the little girl...'_ She thought. Then, a woman neared her...holding a piece of brown blanket.

" Ohayo...you must be my daughter's new friend." The woman said.

" Hai." She nodded.

" The clothes are inside our house...come change inside." The woman covered her with a brown blanket to keep her warm.

" Arigatou." Nisa smiled.

They proceeded to the house.

---

" Where am I?" Nisa asked.

" Demon kingdom. and why are you lying on the water?" The little girl asked.

" Swimming..._I guess._" She said.

'_ I'm safe! I need to meet with Conrad! but how? where?'_ She thought.

" what is your name, little one?" Nisa asked.

" I'm Maya..." The girl exclaimed.

" Oh... I'm Nisa...nice to meet you, Maya." She smiled.

" here...you change over there." The woman gave her an old-fashioned blue dress.

" arigatou." Nisa smiled and was accompanied by Maya across the house.

" You know...the Demon kingdom is going to have a new ruler...My new friend, Kai, said that she's beautiful and kind." Maya smiled.

'_ Kai?! which means...this is the Kingdom I'm going to rule and Conrad and the orders might be here! I need to move fast.'_ She thought and opened the door and closed it...She changed her outfit.

The dress fit her perfectly...her curves were shown...

She looked at the body mirror and glanced at herself.

'_ I look good..._' She smiled and went out...carrying her wet swim wear.

---

" Sugoi! you look so pretty!" Maya circled her.

" Arigatou..." Nisa smiled.

" Who owns this dress?" She asked.

" Maya's oneechan. She's not here anymore...She's somewhere...we don't know." The woman suddenly sobbed. Nisa's eyes widened and comforted the old-looking woman.

" Gomenasai...I'm sure she'll come back...I'm sure of that." Nisa smiled. The woman wiped her tears and nodded.

" Arigatou, Nisa-chan." The woman smiled. Nisa smiled and tied her hair into a neat bun...her bangs were left untied in front.

(A/N: just like Giesela's hair when she ties it in a bun...like that )

" Maya...I don't know this kingdom that good. Do you mind showing me around?" Nisa asked the girl.

" You mean...You don't know this kingdom? The Demon Kingdom is the most powerful and famous kingdom of all! and you don't know? are you...a human?" She looked at Nisa suspiciously.

" Maya...don't talk like that." The woman said.

" Iye! I'm a freelance...traveler." Nisa sweatdropped.

' _Kids in this world thinks far more advance than the kids in our world...man.'_ Nisa thought. She can't tell them that she's the demon queen. She needs to be sure if she's fit for the tasks.

" Oh...alright! And I thought you're a filthy human...come on! ( looks at her okasan) Ja okasan!" Maya smiled and pulled Nisa out of the house.

---

" Sugoi! this kingdom is so big!" Nisa awed.

" The Demon kingdom is one of the largest kingdoms in the world." Maya smiled. They went to the market and bought some tasty souvenirs.

'_ This is the kingdom I'm going to rule? Come on...It's so...big!'_ Nisa thought...

" Buy Demon Bread!! Chocolate, Strawberry, Mango and other flavors available." A woman shouted. Many people bought her breads.

" Demon Bread?" Nisa looked at Maya.

" Come on! Let's buy!" Maya pulled her. Maya bought 2 paper bags of different flavors of breads. Maya gave the other paper bag to Nisa

" Arigatou, Maya." She smiled.

" Sure..." Maya smiled back and ate. Nisa glanced at her.

" is this...going to hurt me? ...you know." Nisa said. Maya looked at her...then, laughed.

'_ It's the dumbest thing I've ever ask...Of course, breads do not hurt people! Breads are made for eating!!! stupid me!'_ Nisa mentally hit herself...

well...duh...she's so stupid...

" Of course not! It's only a harmless tasty bread, we eat it. You really need to know more about this." Maya laughed.

" Hehehe...gomene." Nisa laughed nervously and ate the bread...

' _mmmm...this is so tasty. especially the Strawberry flavor._' Nisa savored the sweet taste.

" Tasty, ne?" Maya smiled. Nisa nodded.

Nisa was caught of the beautiful sights of the festivals, lanterns and other festivities. Without looking at her direction, she bumped to someone...She fell down.

" Its Lord Wolfram!!! He's so handsome!!" Ladies squealed.

'_ Wolfram? who's that?'_ She thought.

" Itaiii..." She groaned. Maya bent down.

" are you alright? Nisa-neechan?" Maya asked.

" Are you alright?" A male voice asked. Nisa looked up...She stared at his gorgeous Emerald orbs.

The guy reached out a helping hand.

" Lord Wolfram is so nice!" The ladies squealed again.She accepted his hand...Because her hair has brown highlights, nobody recognizes her as the next maou.

She dusted her dress.

" Arigatou." She smiled.

" Next time, watch where you're going." He said.

' _I'll take that as an insult...'_ She thought. The good-looking guy glanced at her and left with his men.

" people say you're lucky." Maya smiled.

" Why?" She asked.

" Some people normally see Lord Wolfram being cold to other people, including ladies, if they get in his way. Demo, today...was terribly shocking." Maya nudged.

" The guy is in a good mood...that's why." She smiled.

" Maybe..._or not._" Maya smiled.

They roamed around the half of the kingdom...they met many people and Nisa learned something about them.

The sky was darkening...obviously...it was night time.

'_ I've never seen Conrad nor Gunter today...where are they?'_ Nisa thought.

" It's getting dark already, Nisa-neechan. let's go home." Maya said. They were now standing in front of the Demon Castle.

" Arigatou for helping me to get to know this kingdom..._" _Nisa smiled.

" are you going home?"Maya asked.

" Iye. I need to unlock more details about this kingdom. Ja Ne!" Nisa said.

" See you, Neechan! It's nice being with you today." Maya waved and ran home. Nisa looked at the little girl's retreating back.

She turned around and faced the big gates of the castle.

She sighed and proceeded to the gates.

" Who are you looking for? and what are you doing here?" One guard asked.

" I want to see Lord Gunter Von Christ or Lord Conrart Weller." She said.

" They are patrolling the kingdom. Please be back tomorrow." Another guard said.

Being the obedient one, she backed out. She decided to look for Gunter or Conrad since they are nearby.

But, before she left...Conrad and his men arrived. She faced the gates again and saw Conrad...

She ran to them...

Then, guards suddenly blocked her.

" You're not allowed inside." One of Conrad's men said.

" Conrad knows me..." She said.

" Conrad knows everyone..." He said.

" what is the problem here?" A young blond guy and a guy with wrinkles arrived.

" Lord Wolfram, Lord Gwendal, this girl says Lord Weller knows her." The guard said.

Then, Conrad showed up...

" Conrad!" Nisa called. Conrad looked at her and suddenly recognizes her.

" Your highness!" Conrad said.

Wolfram and Gwendal looked at him, then looked at Nisa. The men spread out and gave way.

" Is this the next maou?" Gwendal asked.

" hai." Conrad said. Wolfram was speechless.

'_ This girl is the next maou? The girl I bumped awhile ago...!'_ Wolfram thought.

" Forgive us, Your highness. We didn't know." The men knelt.

" It's alright! don't kneel anymore! I don't look majestic to you, people." She smiled. Then...Gunter suddenly appeared.

" Your highness!!!!! you're back!!!!!!!" Gunter spread his wide arms preparing to hug her.

" This human-looked klutzy girl is the next maou?!" Wolfram asked. blocking Gunter's attempt.

" I'm not a klutz!" She said. She hates it when she's being called a 'klutz'.

A dark aura surrounded the maou.

" Heika?" Gunter called.

" Wolfram...stop it now." Conrad said.

" Just what proof do you have?! you can't convince me with her ability to speak our language or the color of her hair and eyes. This is just some low-life that was born and raised among the humans! That girl you were with...I heard the 2 of you talking...that you're a freelance traveler...how can we be so sure that you're not a HUMAN?" Wolfram said.

" how can you be so sure that I was the one who said that?" She said

" Wolfram, this is about her spirit, not her upbringing...But if you insist on disagreeing, I tell you: Her father was a servant, from this world, under the former maou." Conrad said...his face was very serious.

Wolfram and Nisa's eyes widened.

She didn't know that her father was connected to this world. She listened carefully...

" Even so, her mother is still a human, right? She's probably just some insensitive, immoral nobody!" Wolfram shouted.

Nisa was now angry...

' _This guy has no morals!' _She clenched her fists. tears rolled down her bright-red cheeks...She raised her right hand and slapped him on the left cheek.

The people around them were shocked. Including Gwendal.

" Your highness!" Gunter said.

" Gunter...show her majesty's room." Gwendal said and went in.

" Come, your highness. I'll show you to your room." Gunter comforted her.

" Take it back!!!" Wolfram said.

" Shut up..." She sobbed quietly. Gunter and Nisa went in...Wolfram was really mad.

" Tell me...who is that girl?" Wolfram touched his left cheek.

" She's the next maou...we found her unconcious...being carried by Adalbert." Conrad said.

" That's not it! what is her name?" Wolfram was very impatient.

" Anisa Mizuki Shibuya." Conrad smiled at his short-tempered brother.

" I'm hungry..." Wolfram went inside...still caressing his swollen cheek. Conrad chuckled and went in as well...

---

**DINNER HALL:**

Gunter, Gwendal, Nisa, Conrad and Wolfram were eating. Gunter, Conrad and Nisa were talking animatedly.

" So...do you accept being the maou?" Gwendal suddenly spoke.

Conrad, Gunter and Nisa looked at him. Then, looked at Nisa. She sighed.

" Haii... I want this world to have peace." She nodded.

'_ It's final...I'm going to be the maou of this world.'_ She thought.

" You will be tested tomorrow if you are really fit for the throne." Gwendal stood up, placed the the table napkin on the table and left.

" That's great!! I'm sure you'll pass the test!!" Gunter's eyes sparkled. Nisa sweatdropped.

" Where's Kai?" Conrad asked.

" That brat? He's sleeping in his room." Wolfram replied.

" Don't call Kai a brat! He's my little brother." Nisa defended.

" So the brat will be my brother-in-law..." Wolfram ate quietly.

" Brother-in-law? what the hell are you talking about?" She asked. Her heartbeats drove her mad.

' _What is this feeling?!'_ She thought.

" So Wolfram...you already agreed to the proposal." Conrad said.

" Proposal? what proposal?" She asked. Nisa looked at Conrad.

" You see Nisa...You slapped Wolfram." Conrad smiled.

" What's the connection? Could someone tell me what's going on?" She asked again.

" In accordance to an old custom of this nation, you just proposed to him." Gunter smiled.

" By 'proposed,' you mean..."

" You asked for his hand in marriage..." Gunter continued...

**AFTER 10 SECONDS...**

"M-M-M-M-Marriage!?!?!? is this some kind of joke!?!?! I'm only 17 years old! I'm under-aged! And I proposed!?? when?! how!" She was so surprised.

" It's not a rare thing, your highness." Gunter smiled.

" The act of proposing marriage among the aristocrats of the Demon Tribe is slapping the other's left cheek." Conrad smiled.

" So Wolfram here is an aristocrat? I'm so unlucky." She wailed animatedly.

" What's so unlucky about that? I'm pretty, strong and women loves me." Wolfram flipped his hair.

" Yeah right. I wish I could've slapped Conrad. He's very gentle, unlike you." She rolled her eyes.

" Demo, Your highness...I'm not an aristocrat. My name is only Conrart Weller. There's no 'Von' in my name." Conrad smiled. But, Deep inside him...He's flattered.

" Bummer. Guess I'm stuck with you, Wolfram." She sighed.

" As if I wanted to be stuck with you." Wolfram said. He rosed and left the hall.

" So...Gunter you're also an aristocrat, right? The first time we met, I remembered that you also have 'Von' in your name." She asked.

" Haii...I'm the 4th aristocrat." Gunter smiled.

---

Maid cleaned the table as the 3 remaining authorities left the hall.

" Its already 10pm, your highness. Have a goodnight sleep. Oyasumi." Gunter waved and left.

" Oyasumi, Gunter." She waved.

Then, Gunter left.

She is now left with Conrad. She felt embarrassed because of what she said awhile ago.

" The moon is so bright tonight, your highness." Conrad looked at the moon. Nisa smiled and Nodded.

" Tomorrow 9am is the trial. So have a goodnight sleep as well, your highness. Oyasumi, Nisa." He smiled and left.

" Oyasumi Conrad." She smiled. She sat on the garden fountain and looked at the starry sky.

' _What will Okasan and Otousan think? They would probably freak out...'_ She thought.

She stood up, walked to her room...

Unknown to her, Men with black suits were watching her.

---

She dressed into her night gown and proceeded to bed.

'_ a lump?_' She thought. She pulled the blanket...

" Wolfram!? what are you doing here?" She asked.

" Nisa...you're in the wrong room." Wolfram said.

" Gunter told me that this is my room!!" She said.

" This is my room. Look around. pictures of me are hanging on the walls. That proves that this is my room." He growled.

Then someone knocked...

" Your highness, you'll be sharing beds with master wolfram temporarily until your room is fully renovated." The maid said.

" Who told you?" Wolfram asked.

" Master Gwendal and Master Gunter." She said.

" Oh...Oyasumi and arigatou." Nisa said.

The woman bowed her head and closed the door.

" Great...no snoring and don't wet the bed." Wolfram grunted.

" I do not snore nor wet beds." She stomped her feet.

" Get in already...stop staring at me..I know I'm hot." He said.

" Yeah right." She said. He moved aside to give her space (A/N: sweet!). She climbed in.

Both backs were faced. She looked at the window...

'_ I need this rest.'_ She thought and closed her eyes.

---

In the middle of the night...Wolfram needed to go to the bathroom...so he brought his trusty sword in case there would be an ambush.

He stood up and walked out of the room and proceeded to the bathroom far from the royal chamber.

Then...Men wearing black suits sneaked inside the royal chamber.

" Time to kill the maou." The smirked evilly and pulled out the daggers. They made sure that the guards were nowhere in sight. Then, they continued on their quest.

After Wolfram went to the bathroom, he went back to his royal chamber. Then, he suddenly stopped.

'_ Why is the door opened? I closed it before I left...could it be?'_ He thought and peeped. He saw men in black attires holding shiny poin objects. Good thing, he remembered of bringing his sword with him. He opened the door and charged.

Nisa woke up because of the noise. Her sight was still blurry, so she rubbed her eyes.

Wolfram pulled her out of the room.

" Who's this?" She rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

" Its Wolfram...you dim-wit." Wolfram said.

" Wolfram? what's going on?" She asked.

" Well...some assassinates sneaked in the castle. And they were preparing to kill you." He said patiently. Today is not the right time to argue especially when Nisa's life is in danger.

" Kill me? why?" She asked. She was still sleepy.

" Because you're the next maou. Snap out. I need you to run to Gunter or Lord Weller." He said.

" Why? I can't leave you behind." She stopped. Then, he stopped as well.

Ninjas surrounded them.

" Come to us, little maou." One ninja smirked as they neared them.

" Iye...you're scary." She said. I REPEAT...she was still sleepy. Wolfram defended his fiancee.

" Wake up, you moron! I'll hold them off, you escape." He said.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed hard.

" Iye. I want to make sure your fine." She said.

" You'll be an excess baggage to me! You need to be safe!" He shouted.

" Don't be so stubborn, Wolfram! I want to help you!" She said.

" You barely know sword combat and magic!" He said.

" We won't let you guys escape...Or maybe...we'll kill you both at the same time!" they smirked evilly as they go near...

Then...

They attacked...

* * *

**How was that guys? sorry for the long wait! please read and review! Thank you!**

**Especially to my reviewers!! **

**And to my faithful reviewer, Okaix...thank you very much!:)**

**Again, Please review!**


End file.
